The Great Worm Hunt
The Great Worm Hunt is the nineteenth episode of the first season. Plot One lovely hot Summer's day, Bill and Ben find a new toy to play with - the garden hose. Bill blows into the hose and it makes a noise like a trombone, which the flowerpot men find very funny, Ben has a shot of blowing into the hose and he and Bill laugh again. Then, Bill has an idea, he runs off with the hose and Ben grabs onto it, now Bill is pulling both the hose and Ben towards the garden fence. Weed asks what Bill and Ben are up to, Bill tells her it's a secret and she knows that can mean trouble. Bill and Ben slide the hose through a hole in the fence and towards Rose who is talking to her buds about how roses should look, but before she can say more, Bill blows into the hose and gives her a shock. Bill and Ben laugh, Bill blows into the hose and he and Ben pull it back towards them. Then, Bill thinks of someone else to play a trick on - Slowcoach, who is having a bath and singing, Slowcoach doesn't notice Bill and Ben putting the hose into his bath, but he does hear them blowing into the hose making lots of bubbles in his bath. Slowcoach comes out of his bath just as Bill and Ben are running off with the hose, and he grabs it, so Bill and Ben put their end around Gnome and they and Slowcoach start pulling the hose like a tug-of-war. Whoops pops out of the compost bin wondering what's going on, then with one final tug from Slowcoach, the hose shoots into the air trapping Whoops inside. Slowcoach spins around with the hose and ends up on top of it, while Whoops is wondering why it has gone dark and trying to find his way out of the hose, Slowcoach starts telling Weed about Bill and Ben's mischief. Now that their new toy has been taken away, Bill and Ben wonder what they can do next, then they don't have to wonder for long because they hear a strange noise. Bill and Ben ask each other if it's them making the noise, then they notice it's coming from the greenhouse so they go there. Bill and Ben realize that it's Ketchup making the noise because he's thirsty and hot. The man who works in the garden hasn't been to water Ketchup for ages, so Bill and Ben rush off to find some. Bill fills up a flowerpot with water from the garden tap and he also spatters Ben too. When the flowerpot is filled, Bill and Ben take it to the greenhouse, but when they get there, all the water has gone because the flowerpot has a hole in it. Just then, Bill has an idea, the two flowerpot men run off leaving Ketchup to wonder what it is. Slowcoach who is still on top of the hose (which is now rolled up neatly) is telling Weed about giving lessons about learning manners to Bill and Ben, when the flowerpot men arrive to collect the hose and as they are unrolling it, they are spinning Slowcoach around at the same time, Bill and Ben rush off with the hose leaving Slowcoach feeling dizzy. Bill's idea is a very good one - he and Ben are going to attach the hose to the tap and they can give Ketchup as much water as he likes. In the greenhouse, poor Ketchup is thirstier than ever, but then the flowerpot men arrive with the hose and start watering him which makes him feel much better. Bill and Ben water Ketchup until he's not thirsty anymore. At the bottom of the garden, Weed is telling Bill and Ben they did very well on helping Ketchup, when Whimsy pops out of the compost bin and asks them if they'd seen Whoops because he's has invited her for tea, but he's disappeared. Whimsy thinks crows or fish have got Whoops, but Weed is sure he'll turn up and maybe he's just forgotten he invited Whimsy for tea, so Bill and Ben rush off to look for him. The flowerpot men hunt all over for Whoops, but finding a worm in a garden is not an easy thing to do. Bill goes to look for Whoops in the kennel and Ben climbs up the tree to search there, while he's doing that, Thistle tells him birds, not worms, live in trees and birds like worms. Ben jumps down from the tree and gulps. Meanwhile at the end of the garden, Slowcoach is not a happy tortoise because he's been hearing voices. Bill and Ben arrive and ask Slowcoach why he is hiding and why he is so far away from his home. Slowcoach tells the flowerpot men ever since they spun him round on the end of the hose, he's been hearing voices. When Slowcoach hears another voice, he goes into his shell and comes out again along with Whoops. Bill and Ben are amazed and ask Whoops why he was in Slowcoach's shell, and he tells them that earlier today, he was going about his business when suddenly he found himself in this long dark tunnel (the hose), he shouted for help but no one came, then he heard Bill and Ben and there he was. Weed tells Whoops it's good to have him back and Slowcoach says it's good to have him out of his shell. Whimsy arrives and asks Whoops if it's too late for tea, he says it isn't and Bill and Ben can come too, and so they do. Characters * Bill and Ben * Weed * Slowcoach * Whoops * Ketchup * Whimsy * Thistle * Rose * Gnome * The man who works in the garden (mentioned) Locations * The Bottom of the Garden * The Shed (not seen inside) * Slowcoach's House * Thistle's Corner * The Kennel (not seen inside) * The End of the Garden * The Vegetable Garden * The Greenhouse * Next Door's Garden Cast * John Thomson as the narrator, Bill, Slowcoach and Whoops * Jimmy Hibbert as Ben and Ketchup * Eve Karpf as Weed, Whimsy, Thistle and Rose Watch Category:Bill and Ben episodes Category:Series 1 episodes Category:Episodes written by Jimmy Hibbert